Hiko Seijuro's Advice
by hinami-1412
Summary: Okay! I think I can finally do a summary! Hiko teaches Kenshin a very important lesson about life! ...That was horrible. Oh well. Please read and review! ^.^x


Disclaimer: Iie. If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, there would be _much_ more romance in it. ^^;; But that's just me. 

Hiko Seijuro's Advice 

Hiko Seijuro, 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, preferred to stay away from society and only came into town to get a jug of sake. Today, he had brought Kenshin, his apprentice, along. He walked through the door of the sake shop, Kenshin entering after him and closing it.

"Ah! Kakunoshin-san! Welcome! The regular?" the shopkeeper, Akiyama Yuki, a plump man in his 40's or so smiled. He noticed Kenshin and smiled, " Ah, he is your apprentice that you tell me about?"

Kenshin looked up at his master, raising an eyebrow, _Great. Shishou tells people about me. Probably calling me "baka deshi" as well._ He was startled when the shopkeeper looked Kenshin thoughtfully over before nodding, " Seems like a nice young man just as you say. Kenshin is it?"

"Hai," he grinned up at his master, " I'm Kenshin."

Hiko glared down at his apprentice before turning to the shopkeeper, " Akiyama-san? The sake please?"

" Hai hai," Akiyama looked confused at the two but decided not to ask. _Kakunoshin-san must not be very kind to the poor boy. _"I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone Kenshin grinned up at Hiko, " 'Nice young man just as you say' Shishou?"

Hiko frowned, "..Don't let it go to your head baka deshi."

Kenshin's grin widened much to Hiko's annoyance but before either could say a word Akiyama appeared, carrying a jug of sake, "Here we go. Will you be staying a bit more? It's good to have a talk with customers."

But Hiko and Kenshin were already heading out the door, " I'm afraid not Akiyama-san. We need to be going. But we'll drink next time."

"Naruhodo," was the answer, " Then be careful both of you. Sayonara!"

As they were left the sake shop, they noticed that an interested crowd gathered around two men who were fighting. One of the men was bleeding and one of his eyes was swelling and turning black. The other only had a brusing cheek and was looking smug since the odds looked in his favor. 

"Ahous" Hiko frowned and started over to them to stop the fight, " Stay here baka deshi."

Kenshin watched his master step through the crowd to stop the fight and frowned. What was he suppose to do then? He watched as Hiko stepped in between the men and told them to get a life and quit fighting. 

" Go away where you aren't wanted! Hermit!" the smug man replied, smirking, " I bet I can beat you too so be careful about what you say to me."

The other man, however, was more intellegant and actually listened to the rumors and knew this "hermit" was a man with amazing swordsmanship, and quickly left. Thus causing the crowd to begin to wander off as well. 

This is just irratated the smug man, and he spat near Hiko's foot. " Look what you did," his smirk widened, " Want to fight me?"

" I have no time to waste to fight a fool," Hiko gave a confident smile, " You wouldn't be able to land a single blow."

Kenshin turned away and looked around him, he knew that idiot would try to attack Hiko and only succeed in being knocked out if he was lucky. But Kenshin was not interested in that, he rarely came to town and it was nice to see this many people. But despite it, or maybe _because_ of it, Kenshin felt lonely. Sure he had Hiko, but he had lost more people who were important to him than he had gained. 

Someone laughing captured Kenshin's attention and he turned to see a little girl and boy tugging at they're parents hands and sleeves, " Otu-sama!" the little girl stopped and raised her arms, " I want a piggy back ride!"

Her father smiled, " Aa," he knelt and lifted her up in his arms. 

" Sumire!" the little boy scolded, " You can walk by yourself!"

Their mother smiled at them, " How about we buy you both something?"

As the children quickly led they're parents away to the toy store, Kenshin envied them. At least those children could act their age. No one ever said that they loved him. His master saying that he was a good person was the closet thing he would ever get. 

"Let's go baka deshi," Hiko said, startling a depressed Kenshin out of his thoughts. The man who had tried to pick a fight with Hiko was out cold. 

Hiko frowned at the spaced out Kenshin. They had returned to his hut near sunset and having had dinner, it was pretty late. Downing a cup of sake Hiko asked his apprentice, "What's bothering you baka deshi?"

"Ah?" Kenshin finally snapped out of it, "I"

" You should be asleep," Hiko raised an eyebrow, " We have to train tomorrow. You'll need your strength." He set out Kenshin's futon and sat on a bench a bit away, " Now," he pointed at the futon, " If there is something bothering you, sit here and tell me about it, but if there's nothing then sleep."

Kenshin sat on the futon, blinking, he looked up and told Hiko softly, " II've been thinking about my parents, Sakura-san, Akane-san, and Kasumi-san lately. Theythey're keeping me awake."

That had been what Hiko was expecting, it was only natural to still be depressed by seeing so many dying at tender age. " Listen baka deshi. I'll tell you something that calms my nerves when I have a bad time."

Kenshin stared at his master, _That has got to be the first time Shishou ever admitted that._ " Oro?"

" 'Oro'" Hiko shook his head at Kenshin before continuing, "Although I am all powerful," he frowned when Kenshin raised an eyebrow, " I am only human. And all humans have problems. You see baka deshi, the purpose of a human is to do good in the world."

" Really?" Kenshin blinked again, remembering the two men who had been fighting in town earlier that day. 

"Not all of us carry that out though. But your parents who loved you to the end and those girls who protected you even if it cost them their lives, they carried out that purpose. Their deaths were not in vain. Remember that. Now go to sleep," Hiko sipped some more sake after he had finished.

Kenshin was pretty shocked by Hiko's speech, mainly because Hiko never said "mushy stuff" like that. But he was greatful, after all, he had been worrying those that had died would be disappointed by him one way or the other. " Arigato Shishou. Oyasumi."

" Aa," Hiko drank down more sake as Kenshin began to drift off, " But you better be ready to train tomorrow."

"Hai Shishou" Kenshin said before falling asleep.

*~Owari~*

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing "A Random Act of Kindness" or "Crystal Butterflies"! It meant so much to me! If you haven't read those yetplease do! I'm sure you'll like them if you liked this. ^.^x Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
